


Friends?! Please more like lovers

by er_hill7



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_hill7/pseuds/er_hill7
Summary: It’s a crispy morning and the guys get teaming when dele almost breaks winksy ankle and dier isn’t happy about it...
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Friends?! Please more like lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is pretty good if I’m honest :)  
> Please leave a like

It was a cold crispy morning and winksy was tying his laces on his football boots. It was icy outside and so it made the team wrap up warm so they wouldn’t get cramps. 

Harry walked outside and the cold breeze of the morning hit him right in the face.

“Shitting hell it’s freezing” 

Dier walked up beside him and patted him on the back   
“Come on winksy it’s not that cold!” 

“You haven’t been standing by a radiator have you??!!” 

Winksys cheeks were rosy red as he gave dier an angry look.

“Okay okay!! Calm down haha, come on let’s go other wise mourinho is going to whoop our asses” 

They both jogged into the centre of the training pitch were everyone else was and they were welcomed with an unsettling look given by José. What did they do wrong now? 

“Why are you two late?” Mourinho said.

“Probably making out” Dele whispered to Sonny. 

Son let out a giggle and everyone looked at him in the most perculiar way. 

“Sorry Jose I had trouble tyi-“ 

Winksy cut him self off realising what he was about to say was going to sound like a three year old. It was a few hours into training now and Winksy, Dier, Dele and Sonny were doing a two on two match when dele had accidentally tackled winksy a bit to hard.

“Shit!” Winks was clenching on to his ankle since he had fallen on it funny. Dier crouched down to Winksy

“Winksy! Are you okay?!” Dier looked at Dele, “what the fuck man?! It’s only training you don’t need to be that fucking harsh!” He got up and stood in front of Dele.

“Jeez man I’m sorry no need to get all protective about your boyfriend” Dele pushed Dier. 

“Guys stop acting like three year olds!” Sonny said as he was helping Winksy stand up.

Dier punched Dele around the face and he fell to the floor. He got back up and started wrestling with Dier. 

“GUYS FOR FUCK SAKE!” They both stoped as it was the first time they had heard sonny swear and shout at them in that way, “Winksy is injured and all you are doing is just fighting! Dier if you really cared about him you would have taken him to the medical room to get sorted but no instead you and dele are acting like dicks!” Sonny walked off and he was helping winks to the medical room. 

“Hey sonny wa-“   
“Dele just shut up and piss off” 

Sonny walked off with Winksy and went inside

“Dele look I’m sorry okay?”

Dele just walked off.

It was the next day and Dier was shocked to see Winsky at training. 

“Winksy what are you doing here” 

“Oh the nurse said it wasn’t anything major so it’s fine” 

Dier was relieved to hear that. They both were walking outside as He pulled Winksy aside and dragged him back to the toilets.

“Dier what are we doing aren’t we suppo-“ 

He cut him off as he kissed him. Winksy felt his heart stop when he pushed dier away and widened his eyes. 

“Wha- did you just-“

“Crap I’m sorry...” 

Winksy wrapped his arms around diers neck and kissed him back. As winksy pulled away he smiled and was blushing heavily.

“Winksy your blushing” 

“Yeah I know-“ 

“So are we- a thing now? Dier blushed lightly as he said then and felt like a high school kid.

“Yeah I guess so” winksy smiled “come on let’s go to training and just make up some excuse of why we were late” 

They both walked out of the room and out onto the pitch.

“where the fuck have you two been!” Mourinho raised his voice.

They stood there and laughed. Maybe they were going to be murdered but at least it was because of a good thing.


End file.
